Mind Games
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren, Armin, Sasha and Connie are best friends there not the most popular of kids but they don't mind. Not everyone though is content Eren has liked Mikasa Ackerman for many years but doesn't have the courage to talk to her what he doesn't know is she likes also but because of there standing doesn't do anything about it but that soon changes and she starts playing games on him
1. MW3

Mind Games Part 1 MW3

Eren, Armin Connie and Sasha are all around the lunch table at school eating lunch and talking about the new game Modern Warfare 3.

Eren sticks some fries in his mouth whilst talking "So you guys getting Modern Warfare 3, I've heard the online play is great my mum's already ordered me a copy should be in store today or tomorrow then I'll pick it up. What about you guys! I can't wait to kick some butt you all have to get it also we always team up".

Armin looks up from his book and starts picking at his salad " I don't know Eren I'm not as good as you are or you two I'm the week link in our team you know you guys always have to babysit me".

Sasha and Connie laugh " But Armin were all friends me you Sash and Eren we always stick together common don't be a sour puss you aren't that bad ya know" Sasha nicks some of Connie chips whilst he's talking to Armin, Eren sees and giggles which catches Connie's attention " What's so funny Eren" He then looks down and sees hardly any chips on his plate "Common Sash stop nicking my chips I'm hungry" Sasha just looks at Eren and then Connie "You don't want them to get cold" Connie just rolls his eyes.

Sasha then speaks "Armin, Eren and Connie have a point were a team we always stick together" Anyways I'm getting the game my mum ordered a copy for me and Connie so like Eren we should get the game shortly you have to get the game also Armin" Armin just sigh's "Fine I'll get it Jesus".

They continue talking about mundane stuff until Connie brings up an old topic when he notices Eren keeps looking across the room. He knows it always makes Eren blush but he starts again. " So Eren who do you think is attractive in this school knowing who Eren will say its always Mikasa Ackerman. Eren isn't paying attention until Sasha throws a pea at Eren's head which gets his attention. Eren looks at Connie and Sasha "Who threw that what do you want" this time Sasha asks the question "Who do you think is attractive in this school" Eren's face goes bright red "You know who I say so why keep asking" Connie and Sasha look at each other then Connie speaks " We know you like Mikasa Ackerman but seriously why bother looking over there common she is like the most popular girl in school do you really see her dating you".

Lunch goes quickly but the day drags on and Eren just wants to go home to see if he can pick up his copy of the game if its at the shop yet. After school Connie and Sasha get picked up by Connie's mum and Eren and Armin walk's home like usual. They start talking about the game " So Armin I can give you some tips on how to stay alive for more then 5 mins ya know. Armin just looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Eren drop it I'm gonna get the game. As for the other topic discussed you said you would stop staring but I saw you in history you kept staring its creepy ya know that" Eren just looks at Armin and sigh's "I know Armin I can't help it. They stay quiet for the rest of the trip home Armin splits up and walks to his grandpa's as Eren walks up his garden path opening the front door.

"Hey Mum has the game arrived in the shop yet" Carla walks from the kitchen "Yes it has but you have to do your homework and eat first the shop doesn't close till late today as your well aware" Eren rolls his eyes "Fine I don't have much homework today one of our teachers was off sick so a free lesson nearly". "What's for Tea I'm starving" Carla laughed knowing how much Eren loved her food "Beef Stew and Dumplings Eren like you asked for yesterday" Eren smiles "Thanks mum I'll get started on my homework in my room.

After two hours Eren had finally finished his homework and had his tea before he left for the shop. He walked in the gameshop to find Hannes behind the counter he owned the store and is also a family friend

"Good Evening Eren what time do you call this I was gonna close in 30 minutes I expected you hours ago" Eren just rolls his eyes "Homework your lucky you don't have any" Hannes laughs "That's because I finished school years ago Eren" Eren and Hannes started laughing "Oh by the way Armin bought a copy earlier and your other friends Connie and Sasha got there copies also so you can rush home to play it now. They continued talking Hannes asking Eren how school was and Eren not saying much as usual.

Eren pays for the game and walks out the shop but not looking where he is going he bumps into someone unexpected. Eren looks up and is speechless right in front of him is Mikasa. She looks at Eren and smiles "What you got there Eren" she grabs the bag out of Eren's hand and pulls out Modern Warfare 3 "Oh its out cool I've been waiting for it. Is there any copies left" She hands back the bag as Eren nods "Yea a few you better be quick its closing in 5 minutes". Eren looks at Mikasa then stammers "You know I exist and know my name" Mikasa just raises her eyebrow " Yea I know you exist what kind of a dumb question is that and yea I know your name Eren it's not as if we don't have half our classes together or anything". She looks at Eren weird before saying "Well gotta get the game then lucky I didn't spend it on something pointless aye" She doesn't wait for an answer she just walks in the game store leaving Eren Dumbfounded. "What the hell she knows my name weird" He then just walks home scratching his head.

A few hours later The Gang are all Online when they start seeing a common name following them around name of BlackWidow. Eren speaks down the microphone" Hey guys hasn't that BlackWidow been ya know following us around all night and killing us all night especially me" Connie then speaks "Yea dude whoever it is really has a hard-on for you man she killed you 20 times last battle" Sasha then speaks " She's good whoever it is she if it is a she ain't no amateur that's for sure" They all Agree then Armin speaks "Its weird though she really wanted to kill you though Eren yea she killed me but who doesn't but she wanted you dead have you any idea who it could be" Eren said no but he hoped his suspicions wasn't who he thought it might be. After a few hours they all left saying goodbye and See you tomorrow's but just as Eren was about to switch of his PS3 he got a message from Black Widow.

To YeagerMeister  
from Blackwidow

I really enjoyed killing you tonight maybe we can do it again sometime. See you around

Eren looked at the message 3 times he sent a reply.

To Blackwidow  
From YeagerMeister

Who are you

he got another quick reply

To YeagerMeister  
From Blackwidow

That would be telling

Eren looked at the message then completely dumbfounded again just turned off the PS3 and went to bed but he couldn't sleep not knowing who BlackWidow was he had to find out.


	2. Paintball Prep And Girl Talk

It's been at least 3 days since the messages from the unknown Blackwidow and Eren hasn't told Armin or Sasha and Connie about the messages what's also strange is at school it feels like someone is watching him at school. It's now break time at school on Friday and Eren, Armin, Connie and Sasha are talking about their plans for the weekend. It's Eren who talks first.

"So you guys have you heard what's happening on Saturday I saw some people in town handing out leaflets for Paintball you up for it we should do it ya know team style like we've been doing on Modern Warfare 3 we have played paintball before so you guys up for it". Sasha and Connie look at each other before Sasha speaks "Paint ball awesome we had fun last time so yea I'm in" Connie laughs "Hell Yea what about you Armin" Armin looks up from his book " I don't know I got killed after like 2 minutes last time I had to stay out of the game" Eren just laughed "Armin it's not our thought your mobile went off and alerted everyone where you were" They all laughed. "Yea that was close we all had to hide" Sasha then speaks "Hey Eren are you going to do your death speech and your opening speeches again they were funny" Eren just laughs and everyone joins in.

Across the room Mikasa and Annie are talking well Annie is mostly Mikasa keeps staring across the room somewhere but everytime Annie looks where she is looking Mikasa quickly seems to notice and turn her head somewhere else Annie the speaks "Mikasa what are you doing you've been zoning out quite a lot lately. Mikasa finally looks up "Oh sorry Annie I don't know" Annie just laughs "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you like someone but who its not Jean is it you dated him 2 years ago and said he was dull but your still kind of friends. Mikasa looks at Annie with a raised eyebrow "Jean no way its true he's dull and besides he's not my type I realized that in the worst way". Annie just shakes her head then the bell rings and the go back to class.

Its now lunchtime when Mikasa walks into the cafeteria with Annie, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt and Hitch Dreyse in tow there all friends. Mikasa sits down and quickly its just really Mikasa, Annie and Hitch who ain't talking, Jean, Reiner and Bertolt are talking about the upcoming school football match on Sunday that they all play in so that just leaves the girls as usual Mikasa is zoning out again and this time Annie and Hitch follow her gaze which surprises them as its turns out to be the 4 close friends Eren, Armin Sasha and Connie. Them 4 always hang out together and don't hang around with anyone else. Annie and Hitch look at each other its definitely not Connie she is looking at as everyone knows Connie likes Sasha and vise versa and they doubt its Armin who spends more time reading then anything which leaves Eren the one guy who seems to be hyped up all the time.

Annie and Hitch nod to each other before Annie speaks "So you like Eren huh" That easily breaks Mikasa out of her trance and they see her face go bright red and she hides under her scarf. Annie and Hitch giggle before Hitch speaks "Wow Mikasa not what I expected from you any guy in this school would love to date you but Eren seriously" Mikasa pulls her scarf away " I don't know he is pretty cute" Annie looks at Mikasa "Seriously well I guess he is pretty nice looking, What is it his eyes, Have you ever even spoken to him" Mikasa looks back at Eren's table then back at Annie and Hitch "Yea I did 3 days ago he came out of the game store in town he just bought a new game".

Annie looks at Mikasa "And what happened Mikasa looks at Annie "Well I asked what he had and took his bag from him and he just bought that new game Modern Warfare 3 what I have been waiting for. He said something weird though what he said was a bit ya know sad" Annie and Hitch lean forward before Hitch speaks "What did he say" Mikasa sigh's "He said you know I exist and know my name" Annie raises her eyebrow "Seriously I think everyone in school knows who Eren is he's like the guy who is way over hyped up every moment of the day and it's not as if he isn't in half your classes" Hitch looks at Mikasa "So what happened then" Mikasa sigh's "I asked him if there was any more copies left he said yea few but the shop was closing so I had to hurry".

Annie then speaks "So did you get a copy" Mikasa just nods Hitch leans forward again "So what happened after that" Mikasa just giggles "It was funny really it seems they all had a copy and I ended up being against them a few times that night and I had fun killing them". Annie just smiles "What about Eren how did you know it was them any ways" Mikasa smiles "Well one of them of them was called AArlert15 which is Armin's name obviously but when one was called YeagerMeister it sort of gave it away so Cookie Monster and MrsMunchies was obviously Connie and Sasha" Annie smirks again "And how many times did you kill Eren that night aye" Mikasa just smirks "Oh I don't know we were playing for about 4 hours but I would have to say about 70 or 80 times which as I had headphones and could hear Eren it was driving him insane it seems they work as a unit and by the way they play Eren seems there best player".

Annie and Hitch look at each other and laugh Hitch then looks behind her but Jean and the rest are still talking before leaning forward " Wow Mikasa you do like him Why don't you talk to him again" Mikasa just goes red " Don't tell anyone especially them" she points at Jean and Reiner and Bertolt " Its weird but I have liked Eren for well a while since like 5th grade" Annie looks at Mikasa "Really that long that's years and you only spoke to him 3 days ago" Mikasa sigh's "I know I've dated before but I don't know Eren its weird. Can we change the subject" Annie and Hitch look at each other before Hitch spoke "Did anything else happen" Mikasa sigh's "Well yea I sent him a message telling him I enjoyed killing him" Annie and Hitch giggle before Annie spoke "Did he reply" Mikasa nodded "He asked who I was" Annie then asks "Did you tell him" Mikasa just looks at Annie and Hitch then replies "No I said that would be telling now please can we change the subject" Annie and just giggle.

Accross the room Eren and the gang are talking about the paint ball well they all would be if Eren wouldn't stop staring at Mikasa. Armin who isn't reading for once tries to get Eren's attention" Earth to Eren did you hear us" That gets his attention " What yea I heard you were gonna team up on Saturday and kick some ass that's if you turn off your phone" Which earns a giggle from Sasha and Connie Armin just rolls his eyes Eren is staring again "Eren stop staring seriously don't you remember what Connie said I doubt they know we even exist or know are names" Eren looks back "That's not true" Sasha looks up "How do you know" Eren sigh's "I have something to tell you guys when I picked up my copy of MW3 I bumped into Mikasa she has been waiting for the game apparently I think she got a copy and was BlackWidow. I asked Mikasa outside the shop. I said You know I exist and know my name and she told me that Yea I know you exist what kind of a dumb question is that and yea I know your name Eren it's not as if we don't have half our classes together or anything" Armin, Connie and Sasha look at Eren before Sasha speaks "Wow do you think she ya know likes you or something" Eren looks over at Mikasa's table and thinks to himself there has been a lot of giggling going on over there before he turns back to his friends "I don't know I doubt it why would she like me" Sasha and Connie just giggle before Connie speaks " Who knows so any ways I have looked into it. The paint ball event on Saturday its team based so I signed us up is that OK. We have to give a team name but we can do that when we get there".

Whilst Eren's group is talking Annie walks past them to buy a can of drink and over hears there conversation about Paint ball and has an idea they need 1 more player Ymir is on holiday so she goes to talk to Historia who she is friends with. Annie sits down next to Historia " Hey" Historia looks up from her phone "Oh hey Annie Sup" So Annie tells Historia about what Mikasa told her about Eren which makes Historia raise her eyebrow "She likes Eren really" Annie just nods I have a plan. Eren and his posse are going to do paint ball on Saturday I think we should take part and hunt down Eren's team Historia raises her eyebrow again "But Why" Annie just smirks "It will put Mikasa against Eren it will be funny Historia just laughs "Fine I'm in what time is the event" Annie shrugs "Not sure I'll find out and txt you" Historia just nods her head as Annie walks away. She makes her way back to Mikasa and Hitch and tells them about Paint ball which they all laugh about which gets Eren's attention and he looks over and sees Mikasa, Annie and Hitch looking his way his face goes bright red and he looks away he quickly excuses himself which leaves Armin, Sasha and Connie looking confused.

Eren hides in the toilet he thinks to himself what the fuck were they all looking at me and laughing he also remembers Mikasa went bright red when she saw Eren look her way WTF. Eren leaves the toilets and walks back to the Cafeteria he looks over to Mikasa's table they have all gone but he looks over to where his friends were but hears laughing and looks to the left of him and sees them all now with Histora Reiss what's worse is there all looking at him again which freaks him out he looks around wondering where his friends have gone he then scratches his neck and quickly leaves he finds his friends near there lockers.

Hey guys something weird is going on" Sasha looks up "What do you mean" Eren is looking back to the cafeteria and sees Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia talking and laughing he turns back to Sasha "Well did you see them 4 didn't you hear then laughing at lunch" Sasha just laughs "Yea so aren't they allowed to laugh" Eren scratches his head "Well yea I have no problem with that but I don't know I turned around and Mikasa, Annie and Hitch were all laughing and looking at our table I think what I said earlier was true I think she's BlackWidow that's why I kind of left before then I came back and they were with Historia and yet again they were looking at where we were but they all looked at me and were laughing something strange is going on.

The rest of the day was long it seemed like it went on for hours and hours when the final bell finally did go Eren and Armin said there goodbye's to the others then walked home as usual, Armin saw Eren acting weird "Whats with you Eren you've been acting weird since lunch time I wasn't in your last 2 classes but Connie was he said you kept acting weird what's wrong" Eren looked at Armin "Annie was in both my classes I saw her she kept smiling at me it was weird" Armin looked at Eren "You don't think she likes you also do you" Eren raises his eyebrow "Nah I don't think so but something is just well weird" Armin just shrugs "Its probably nothing forget about it " Eren sighed "Yea I guess your right" they finally get outside Eren's house "Well see you at 12 tomorrow" Armin just nodded his head and walked away as Eren opened his front door for the rest of the night Eren can't get what happened at lunch out of his head What was that all about.


	3. Paintball Ambush

Saturday came along when Eren woke up at 11am he jumped out of bed and looked at his clock then he remembered he forgot to set his clock last night. "Dammit gonna be in a rush oh well Paintball doesn't start until 1 anyways, he jumps in the shower and then runs downstairs where his mother and father are in the kitchen he just wants to slip out but he misses the chance when his dad shouts from the Kitchen.

"Son I hope you don't think your going out without eating your mother made a big breakfast for us so get your ass in here" Eren rolls his eyes "Dad I haven't got time I've overslept already" He again tries to leave but to arms wrap around him "Now where is my beautiful son running off to without eating" Eren rolls his eyes "Mum seriously I'm not a baby I don't have time to stop I have to meet Armin" Grisha walks into the hall carrying a plate full of food it seems to Eren "Son here take this its a Sausage, Bacon, Egg and Cheese sandwich at least take this" Carla lets go of here Son and goes to take the plate.

"Good thinking Grisha" She takes the plate and hands it to Eren who just rolls his eyes "Thanx mum I am hungry" Carla retreats to the kitchen leaving just Eren and his dad. Grisha looks at his son who looks kind of troubled "Whats up son" Eren finished the sandwich tries to ignore his dad and grabs the door handle but then turns around as his dad turns around to go to back in the kitchen "Hey dad can I ask you something" Grisha turns around and looks at Eren "What's up son" Eren seems to be struggling to ask his dad but he finally just blurts out " I think a girl from school might like me but I don't know" Grisha smiles "Well lets go outside and sit on the step" They both leave and Eren sits down and explains all what's happened over the last few days as Grisha listens.

Grisha looks at his son " Well it seems that you might be right about that are you sure your not just reading to much into it" Eren looks up " Do you think she doesn't like me or does" Grisha rubs his chin " Well to be honest this is a strange one it seems by what you have said that maybe you like each other sort of" Eren just stands up "Great Advice dad that helped a lot thanx for wasting my time" Before Grisha can speak Eren just walks away leaving Grisha smiling "So Eren likes someone aye good"

Eren walks as fast as he can to Armin's house and sees Armin sitting on the porch but when Armin sees Eren he quickly jumps up "Damn Eren what took you so long" Eren just shrugs "Family stuff sorry lets go" Eren and Armin are walking to the bus stop when a Land rover pulls up the doors open and Eren and Armin are dragged in the car "Guys getting a bus this late what the hell lucky my mum saw you guys" Eren looks up "Oh hey Sasha nice ride thanx for the lift Mrs Blouse". "Any time Eren she's right though you would have been late" Eren just shrugs they get to the Paintball competition with 5 minutes to spare they all jump out of the Land rover They all thank Mrs Blouse and then rush to register there team name Team TITAN. They all put on there uniforms with TITAN on there backs. Eren and the rest are so pumped when all the teams are driven off to separate locations.

Eren's team get to there location and at the other side of the area another team are talking. Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia are chatting away Mikasa looks at the rest of her friends " So what we doing just gonna follow Eren's team around and kill them I'd rather kill all the other teams first" Annie looks at Mikasa "Oh we gonna do that also" Hitch then giggles "What if there team gets taken out then what" Annie looks at Hitch "Then we just win but lets hope they stay intact but Mikasa you have to kill Eren" Mikasa just smirks

Back at Team Titans camp Eren and the gang are planning well Armin does most of that. Armin looks up from the map "So guys we just have to kill everyone right stay in our two by two formation we should be fine I hope" Eren just looks at looks at Armin and laughs "Remember this day, men and Sasha, for it will be yours for all time! This is where we fight! And this is where THEY DIE! Give them NOTHING! But take from them EVERYTHING!, TITANS Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine in hell!" TITANS Prepare for glory! Titans never retreat! Titans never surrender!. Armin, Connie and Sasha are laughing there heads off then Connie speaks "300 nice" I like how you changed the Spartans to Titans part lets go".

Eren's team meet there first enemy team by accident there all standing together planning and don't see Eren sneak up and Take out all 4 of them they look up at Eren and all Sigh "Dammit dead already" Eren's team walks on and sees paint everywhere seems there has been a massive battle hear they see 3 flags in the ground meaning 3 teams took each other out Eren looks on confused "Hey guys something's wrong here if there are 3 flags who took out the last team there should be 1 team left" Just then Eren is hit 4 times in the chest of course Eren plays along acting like he has been shot he falls on the ground but grabs Armins leg "I'm sorry my friend my time is up go on without me tell my mum I'm sorry" Eren then falls down dead apparently the rest of the team look at Eren then Armin gets shot its just Connie and Sasha now against the enemy team who as it turns out is Mikasa, Annie and Hitch, Historia was taken out apparently. Sasha and Connie team up and take out Hitch but Connie gets taken out by Annie who is then taken out by Sasha which just leaves Sasha and Mikasa who both jump out at the same time shooting each other.

A draw its seems Mikasa walks up to Eren and nudges him with her foot " Nice Dying speech Eren" Eren looks up and smirks "It was you who killed me again aye BlackWidow besides my opening quotes were so much better" Mikasa laughs then helps Eren up "So what did you say then" Eren just laughs and clears his throat "Remember this day, men and Sasha, for it will be yours for all time! This is where we fight! And this is where THEY DIE! Give them NOTHING! But take from them EVERYTHING!, TITANS Ready your breakfast and eat hearty... For tonight, we dine in hell!" TITANS Prepare for glory! Titans never retreat! Titans never surrender!" everyone is now laughing alot Mikasa is standing next to Eren " 300 aye nice" Eren then smirks " We died like true Spartans/Titans". He then looks around the dead zone "What happened here looks like a massacre" Mikasa then laughs " We came upon 3 teams fighting we ambushed them like we did you and killed them all except we lost Historia who's phone went off" Eren just laughs "So Buddy you wasn't the only one who died for that reason now. Eren looks at Mikasa so how did you lot hear about this" Mikasa just smirks and points to Annie "She heard you talking about it yesterday" Eren just rolls his eyes They all make there way back to the camp and get changed and split up Sasha's mum takes them all 4 of them home again.

The next day Eren is in his room its about 3pm. Armin is busy studying so Eren just reads comics all day until his mum shouts up to him "Eren there is someone at the door for you" Eren opens his door "What did you say" Carla shouts up the stairs " I Said there is someone at the door for you" Eren just scratches his head " Who is it" Carla just looks up at Eren " Why don't you come down and find out but first put on a t-shirt" Eren runs back into his room and puts on his t-shirt before walking downstairs when he gets down his mum has gone he looks in the living room to see his Dad smiling he just shakes his head then opens the door but isn't expecting it to be who it is MIKASA

"Hey Eren" Eren just looks at Mikasa " Erm Hey Mikasa how did you know I live here" Mikasa just blushes a little "Oh I live just around the corner" Eren is surprised and thinks to himself Wow she lives close to me. Mikasa breaks Eren from his thinking "Can we go for a walk and talk" Eren just looks at her but then nods his head "Be right back" He walks back inside tells his parents he's going out and leaves. He sees Mikasa is at the bottom of his driveway he jogs up to her. They walk for about 30 mins not really saying anything until they get to the park its deserted which is good and they sit on the swings for a few minutes they keep looking at each other without speaking

Eren breaks the ice "Well this talk seems to be going well" that makes Mikasa and Eren laugh Eren then bites his lip " So you are Blackwidow right" Mikasa just smirks "Yes sorry for killing you so many times that night I could hear you it was getting on your nerves" Eren just smirks " Wouldn't it get on yours" Mikasa just smirks "Yea I guess it would" Eren looks at Mikasa "Ya know I had a feeling it was you" Mikasa just giggles, "You did" Eren just shrugs his shoulders "Well not 100% but sort of yea you did just buy the game like I did" she just nods "True did you really mean what you said when you asked me if I knew you existed and knew your name because I have known you for years I have had a crush on you since 5th grade" Eren looks at Mikasa with his eyes wide open with his mouth open "Seriously" Mikasa just nods Eren scratches his head "Ya know I have liked you since 3rd grade but I never expected you to like me" This time its Mikasa who is shocked "You like me also" Eren just scratches his neck "Well yea but I never expected someone like you would erm ever like ya know someone like me" Mikasa looks at Eren and smiles. " Why do you say that your cute" Eren goes bright red which Mikasa notices and thinks to herself Wow he does the same as me when he's embarrassed.

Eren and Mikasa chat but not about much its getting late so they decide to walk back to Eren's it doesn't take long but Eren decides to Walk Mikasa home as she doesn't live far from him they brush hands against each other which makes them both go bright red. When they get to Mikasa's front door Eren says his goodbye's and starts to walk away but Mikasa grabs his hand which stops Eren he turns around and the next moment she is kissing him on the lips its a quick kiss and she quickly starts to pull away but Eren grabs her and pulls there faces together and kisses her straight back its more slower both of them kissing each other Mikasa's moving her tongue against his there both bright red but that doesn't matter for the next 5 minutes.

There just kissing and smiling at each other before they break the kiss there both bright red, Eren then scratches his head but he's still smiling "Wow that was the first time I've kisses anyone I'm glad it was you I have wanted to kiss you for years, Mikasa just smiles "Same here well not the first kiss part" They just stare at each other Eren is scratching his neck again " Well I better go its getting late" Mikasa just nods "Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow" Eren just smiles "Yea cya"

Mikasa walks back into her house as Eren walks back to his house which takes longer then he expected he opens the door and goes in his parents call him into the front room when he gets there he sees them Smiling "What's up I'm hungry what we got for dinner" Carla just goes into the kitchen and Eren hears the microwave start and a few mins later she comes back with reheated Chinese Food which Eren wolfs down after that his parents are still smiling Grisha smirks "So was that the girl you was telling me about" Eren just looks shocked "Dad what the fuck" Carla smiles " She was very pretty".

At Mikasa's house the same thing happened as soon as Mikasa closed the door she hears her mum calling "Mikasa dear who was the guy you was kissing he was cute if only I was 20 years younger" Mikasa satra at her mum shocked. Mrs Ackerman laughs until Mr Ackerman grabs her I can't believe I heard that" Mrs Ackerman just laughs "You have nothing to worry about dear" She then looks at Mikasa "So who was he someone from school Mikasa looks at her parents "Yea I've liked him for years but it was just weird I couldn't talk to him" Mr Ackerman then smirks "So you just kissed him instead" Mikasa goes bright red which causes Mrs Ackerman to punch her husband " Stop being cruel dear" she looks at Mikasa are you hungry dear your dinner is in the over" Mikasa just nods, later on she goes to her room she can't sleep all she can think about is she Kissed Eren and she liked it a lot she wants to kiss him again she finally dropped off to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Erens house Eren's still getting grilled by his parents he rolls his eyes I'm tired I'm going to bed he leaves the front room and goes to bed he can't sleep though all he can think about was kissing Mikasa and how amazing it was and knowing he wanted to kiss her again he finally dropped off to sleep.


	4. Ashamed

Its 8am when Eren's alarm goes off and Eren drags himself out of bed he rubs his eyes as his feet hit the floor, all last night he was thinking about the kiss with Mikasa now he just sighs as he walks to the bathroom to wake himself up. He looks in the mirror and thinks to himself "Was that a dream yesterday it must have been why would Mikasa kiss him, although it seemed nice it couldn't have been real could it" He splashes water over his face and then makes his way downstairs everything seemed quiet but that didn't matter he walked into the kitchen when he saw a note on the fridge.

From Mum

Your father and I have gone to work help yourself to breakfast

P.S Invite your friend to dinner sometime.

Eren looked at the note invite your friend over for dinner sometime He scratches his head who did she mean obviously not Armin, Sasha or Connie she knew there names after all so who did she mean. He ignored the note and made himself a few pop tarts and then put the rest of the box in his bag for Sasha and Connie no doubt they would want some he smirks "Why do I feed those two anywayz". He looks at his watch 8:30. He grabs his bag and keys and closes and locks the door. He makes his way over to Armin's house and sees Armin on his porch reading a book like usual.

"Armin do you ever do anything else but read" Armin looks up "I like reading maybe you should try it sometime" Eren just smirks "Nah I'll leave that to you" Armin rolls his eyes. "So Saturday was weird do you think they ambushed us on purpose" Eren looks at Armin as he gets up off the porch " Who Ambushed us" Armin looks at Eren weirdly " Mikasa, Annie, Hitch and Historia" Eren looks at Armin "Was that real" Armin raises his eyebrow "Of course it was real you feeling OK".

Eren just signs "I don't know buddy I had this weird dream last night where yesterday you was busy with your granddad so I had nothing to do then Mikasa came over and we went for a walk. We talked to the park and she told me she's liked me since 5th grade and I told her I have liked her since 3rd grade which well is true for me that's for sure then later on we walked home. Do you know she only lives like 5 minutes from me so I decided to walk her home first. Then we say goodbye and I start to walk away but she grabs my hand and then kisses me and I kiss her back it felt amazing but its weird it couldn't of happened right".

Armin is just staring at Eren with his mouth open "Eren I was busy yesterday with my Granddad the other part well I have no idea. So you have liked her since 3rd grade wow" Eren just sighs "Common Armin stop lying" Armin just smirks "I'm not lying I was with my Granddad yesterday" Eren then remembers the note.

P.S Invite your friend to dinner sometime

Eren scratches his head "Mum left me a note asking me to invite my friend over for dinner sometime but she knows you guys" Armin just laughs "I think she means Mikasa, Eren" Eren just looks at Armin "Yea right" They continue walking to school.

Meanwhile at Mikasa's house Mikasa and Annie are in Mikasa's room talking "So Annie I have to tell you something" Annie looks up Mikasa then explained everything that happened yesterday Annie smirks "You kissed Eren how was it" Mikasa just looks at Annie "It was amazing but I don't know were in such different standards at School how can we ya know be ya know" Annie smirks "An item that's something you're gonna have to figure out yourself. Lets go were gonna be late for school" Mikasa just nods and they walk to school.

Later on during the day Eren is walking by himself as neither Armin, Connie or Sasha have any classes with him for the next 2 hours, he's kind of in a trance "Was it a dream" he is woken from his trance when he hears his name but he doesn't really know the voice but he looks up and sees Annie calling him so he walks up to her, Annie just grabs his arm and drags him away "What's the deal Annie where are you taking me" She doesn't answer just smiles at him until they turn a corner and she opens up a storeroom and throws Eren inside before closing the door on him. Eren turns around and starts banging on the door "What's the deal Annie let me out dammit" He then hears his name behind him and turns around to see Mikasa standing behind him she walks up to Eren and just kisses him. Eren backs away quickly "What the fuck are you doing Mikasa" She looks at him "Have your forgotten yesterday already".

Eren looks at her and scratches his head "Wait that actually happened I thought that was a dream" Mikasa raises her eyebrow a little bit sad " You really thought it was a dream" Eren just scratches his nose "Well I don't know, why would you kiss someone like me I'm nothing special or anything" Mikasa smiles "I like you Eren I really do what I told you yesterday was true I have had a crush on you since 5th grade and the kiss we shared was amazing I've never been kissed like that before it felt nice" Eren looks at her and sighs "I do like you and have liked you since 3rd grade and the kiss was great I have wanted to kiss you for years" Mikasa just walks up to Eren again and kisses him again this time he doesn't pull back this time He kisses her softly, but kind of hesitantly the next thing Eren knows he's pushing Mikasa back against the wall and putting his arms around her and kissing her on the lip's it feels amazing and she isn't holding back either her mouth is moving against his, Then her hands are going under Eren's t-shirt and he doesn't seem to mind at all. Mikasa then stops what she's doing when she hears the bell for school to start. She kisses him once more and then leaves leaving Eren in the middle of the room scratching his head. "What the fuck was that" he smiles.

The rest of the day seems to go on forever but he doesn't care everything seems a blur for him right now. The next day the same thing happens again but before she leaves Eren grabs her hand "Why are we hiding are you ashamed to be seen with me" When she doesn't reply he looks hurt and just walks away leaving Mikasa stunned. For the next few days he avoids her and ignores Annie's calls. He doesn't tell Armin or Connie or Sasha or his parents about what's been happening he's kind of Ashamed with himself every time she sees him he walks away and hides. Its now Friday just after break time Eren's been in a real mood for the last few days but he hasn't told his friends the reason why he just stays quiet. He hides down in the basement again as he knows that he has 2 lessons without his friends but has 2 lessons with Mikasa and Annie.

Eren gets down to the basement and all he does is pace around. After he walks around for about 5 minutes he leans against the wall and keeps banging his head against the wall not to hard though. He's getting so worked up and its making his friends worried about him. He starts mumbling to himself "What did you expect Eren she's like the most popular girl in school yea she likes you but she is ashamed to be seen with you" He doesn't realize it but he's actually crying why is he crying is it because he actually likes her more then he thought. The next thing he knows two arms wrap around him from behind and hug him. Mikasa must have seen him come down here and followed him. He thinks to himself Did she just hear what I said His thoughts are broken when she speaks "I'm sorry Eren I like you a lot stop crying I'm sorry" She turns him around and dries his eyes with her sleeve " I'm not ashamed to be seen with you I was scared at first but you ran away before I could speak. Annie explained it to me that if you like someone then that should be the most important thing not if your popular". She wraps her arms around Eren and whispers "I am sorry I really am I've tried talking to you but you keep running away I saw you come down here today and followed you down here I guess its quiet down here is this where you've been hiding? Please don't ignore me please talk to me" Eren looks at her and sighs "Nobody has ever liked me before you know a girl liking me well apart from Sasha but we're friends. It hurt to know that you like me but was ashamed of being seen with me". Mikasa grabs his face and kisses him "I'm not ashamed any more I don't care who knows, I like you and you like me that's all that should matter isn't it" He nods. They then hug each other and there kissing again.

The Kissing is slow but it feels amazing. Eren feels her fingers run through his hair it felt nice. His hands start sliding down her back her body feels amazing through her clothes he can feel her muscles he's impressed she must work out also. The next thing he knew Mikasa had her hands under Eren's shirt and her hands brushing against his chest and his muscles it feels nice, He can feel Her fingers trail upwards getting dangerously close to his abs. She breaks the kiss and smiles "Wow you work out when did you gain so much muscle" Eren just smirks "You don't know everything about me I'm not always with my friends 24/7 ya know I go to the gym like every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday well I try to and well apart from last Sunday when I just couldn't be bothered. Mikasa smiles. "Wow so your not all attached together by strings then" Eren smirks "No" He then kisses her again before he breaks the kiss "Your so beautiful why are you with me when you could be with anyone" Mikasa looks into Eren's eyes "I don't want to be with anyone but you. I love kissing you and touching you it feels so nice to be with someone who doesn't care about being popular or enjoys what I enjoy. I want to be with you and nobody else" She kisses Eren again they finally leave the basement and hide near the football fields until lunchtime they didn't realize but they had been together for nearly 2 hours. They sit down and Eren leans his back on a tree with his legs out in front with Mikasa sitting in between him and he has his arms wrapped around her.

At lunchtime Armin, Sasha and Connie are looking for Eren when Annie sees them and sits down with them "Hey you lot where's your friend Eren he skipped his last 2 classes come to think of it so did Mikasa" Sasha looks up " We don't know we haven't seen him since break time but he has been feeling like crap for the last few days " Annie sighs "I know why" She then tells them what was happening between Eren and Mikasa, Armin looks up "That's cruel how can she do that to Eren he likes her. Annie looks a bit sad "I tried explaining it to her but she is popular so ya know" Armin sighs "So Eren has to feel like shit because the girl he likes is Ashamed to be seen with him is that what I'm hearing" Annie just nods "I'm sorry I did speak to her today at break time I haven't seen her since. I asked her that if she liked someone she had to think what was more important to her feelings or her popularity".

Hitch walks outside as her phone rings she goes to the back of the school so she won't be disturbed but its her who's doing the disturbing. She catches Eren and Mikasa making out. Hitch looks kind of shocked but has a smile on her face "Mikasa what are you doing" Mikasa just looks up and smiles "What does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing Eren" Eren laughs and Hitch just smiles "Why are you hiding are you ashamed to be seen with Eren" Mikasa just sighs "No I'm not" She stands up and grabs Eren's hand "Common lets go I'm hungry" Eren and Mikasa walk into the cafeteria everyone looks at them as there holding hands. Eren is kind of freaking out he doesn't like being the centre of attention Mikasa just grabs Eren's hand pulls him around and starts making out with Eren, who smiles and plays along "Kinky" Mikasa smiles "So" They grab there lunch and go back outside and sit by a tree eating and laughing. Armin Connie Sasha, Annie and Hitch all go and join them.


End file.
